


Rainy days and kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, First Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mega fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you g-gonna d-do, pin m-me up against a wall and kiss m-me?”“What?”“What?”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Rainy days and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The 1st request! Sorry it took me so long, I was uhhh lazy. This was requested by Istubbedmybigtoe!
> 
> “ would you be able to do some smut with bottom, very submissive ethan and caring top/dom mark? maybe with some orgasm denial and daddy kink? also give ethan the hair pulling kink instead of mark- [not a huge amount!!! just maybe once or twice his hair gets pulled gently and he likes it, or something.] a lot of people write mark with that kink but i think ethans floof could use a little pulling ;p [pls dont shave the floof :,O] oh and please give ethan a stutter! as someone with a pretty prevalent stammer i really like seeing that in other characters. [im also trans and would love to see a trans ethan, but its okay if you cant do that.] i also really like when ethan is shown as really responsive, so please give him a lot of moaning and desperate noises!! oh and aftercare,, i think that really isnt talked about enough so please do some of that at the end. [as for tiny details, please have it be raining really heavily outside, put ethan in one of his blue softboi sweatshirts and boxers [and socks, though its still full homo], oh, and have ethan **REALLY** like being pinned. [my little self insertion teehee]] maybe for plot, they were having a little ga[y]ming and movie night and were bantering and stuff which turned into flirting and then they started making out and mark pins him and one thing leads to another and-- sorry sorry!!!! this is your fic haha” 
> 
> Obviously I didn’t do the smut ( sorry, haha ) but I hope y’all enjoy this fic! Requests are still open <3

The rain was pouring down, crashing against the windows of Mark’s house as he and Ethan played Mario Kart. They’d been playing for a video, but had stopped filming long ago and were now just hanging out. 

Throughout the night there had been some playful banter between the two, although it had never gotten too serious. Ethan’s legs were draped over Mark’s, the boy’s head resting on the armrest of the couch. He was wearing one of his blue Soft Boi hoodies, boxers, and black thigh-high socks. It was his favorite outfit, and he felt comfortable enough around Mark to wear it. 

“D-d-dude, I’m totally crushing you!” Ethan giggled, maneuvering Link’s car around an obstacle on-screen as he moved up to 1st place. Mark felt his heart leap, a bright crimson blush rising to the older man’s face as he tried to get back in 1st place. 

“Dammit!” Mark threw his controller to the ground as Mario crashed into a wall, putting Mark in last place. Ethan laughed again, cheering as Link crossed the finish line.

“Take that!” Ethan had a cheeky grin on his face as he sat up, his face only inches away from Mark’s. He felt a tumble in his stomach as he stared into his friend’s deep, dark brown eyes, zoning out for a bit before he felt Mark place a hand on his shoulder. 

“You know, if you keep winning, I’m gonna have to do something to get you to stop,” Marl growled in a deep, almost threatening voice, making Ethan incredibly excited. 

“What are you g-gonna d-do, pin m-me up against a wall and kiss m-me?” Ethan’s hazel eyes danced with laughter, a faint smile playing at his lips. He was joking, of course, although he definitely wouldn’t mind if Mark did just that. 

“What?”

“What?” Ethan’s eyes widened, backing up so his back was against the armrest of the couch. “D-d-don’t worry, that was just- I was just, I’m really s-sorry,” he murmured frantically, the blush on his face burning as he stared at his hands. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Mark said, a hint of lust in his voice as he pinned Ethan to the back of the couch, straddling the younger boy as he kissed him.

Ethan whimpered, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss as he moaned softly, placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as he felt Mark’s hands gently tug on his hair. “Mmph- yes,” he whined, shifting his hips slightly as he deepened the kiss. 

Mark smirked and tugged Ethan’s hair a bit harder, moaning quietly at the desperate noises that came from Ethan. “You like that?” He mumbled, his lips still pressed against Ethan’s as he spoke. Ethan nodded, but pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly. 

“M-mark. Um. What was that?” Ethan’s face was a bright crimson, his lips bright red and his hair a mess. “I m-m-mean. I liked it. A lot, b-but, like- d-do you actually like me? Sorry if that d-doesn’t make sense,” he rambled, biting his lip anxiously, “b-but like, was that an actual, like, you wanna b-be my boyfriend kiss?” 

Mark laughed and shook his head, moving so he sat next to Ethan again. As he stared into Ethan’s eyes he felt a sense of overwhelming happiness and love. “Of course, dumbass,” he said, grinning. “I’ve liked you for years now, have you not noticed?”

Ethan’s eyes widened as he shook his head, feeling the same way Mark was. “Really!? Oh m-my gosh, that’s- you d-don’t know how happy- I mean, holy s-shit!!” He rested his chin on Mark’s shoulder, looking up at his friend- no, boyfriend- happily, a grin stretching across his face. “I think I love you.”

“I know I love you.” Mark put his arm around Ethan, cuddling up against him, and they went back to playing Mario Kart. As the rain kept pouring down, the two stayed up all night, laughing, kissing, talking, and just being completely in love.


End file.
